Randi
Allegedly, Ellen's first encounter with Randi occurred back when the Sex Hex page was in it's infancy. She received a PM (personal message) from a seemingly nice guy, ''which asked if he could admin the page with her. After politely declining his offer, he then proceeded to excessively (and disgustingly) harass her through messaging. This process went on for months (about 3-4 to be exact) until Randi had FINALLY had enough. Not long afterward, he deleted his original account and broke off all ties with Ellen...until one week later, with the discovery of a new Randi account. To Ellen's relief, she soon found out that he had already blocked her on said new account, thus ending what is known to this day in history as the "Randi Cotton-Candy" saga. Randi Cotton Candy Saga Back when the 'Sex Hex Maniac' page was in it's infancy, she received a private message from someone going by the name of "Randi". In the beginning, Randi seemed to have a calm demeanor and asked if he could admin the page. After politely declining his offer, ''the manchild then began to incessantly flood Ellen's inbox with lewd Pokemon images. This trend continued for the next few weeks. It became typical for Randi to message her throughout the day (despite how obvious it was that she wasn't interested in carrying a conversation). Eventually, the creature began to exhibit a distinct, creepy behavior. He would turn any chat sexual, no matter how one-sided his affection for an autistic minor was. Although Ellen would kindly dodge the topic on numerous occasions, she surprisingly didn't share the same desires as the pedophile. It got to the point in which, it seemed that Ellen had began to intentionally ignore Randi on any given day. For a while, the boy began to simmer down and started to message her less and less. For a while, all was well in the Sex Hex Kingdom... However, this ultimately led to Randi's (now notorious) meltdowns. A Randi meltdown consists of the following; a) Blaming Ellen for his stupid-ass behavior, b) Suicidal Threats, c) Making edgy statuses, making use of song lyrics, and d) Calling Ellen Retarded. Despite all of this, Randi still believed in his feeble mind that he could make a relationship between her and Ellen work. Thus, he immediately forked over all of his vital personal information, consisting of (but not limited to) his personal phone number, his land-line number, his email, his address and even some questionable photos'. In time, Ellen's negligence had taken a toll on Randi's mental health (or lack therefore of). However, Ellen had a devious plan up her sleeve. Using her deceptive skills (aka, blatant over the keyboard lying), she managed to convince Randi that her page was hacked by '''''Egoraptor. Having the tiny brain that a Randi would have, he not only believed this, '''but even supported the alleged hacker for his efforts. By the '''3rd time Ellen was hacked that week, Randi had finally let his''' tard rage''' get the better of him, and proceeded to unleash his ultimate teen angst against her offender. Shortly after breaking down and yelling at her inbox, Randi terminated his own Facebook account, presumably to never interact with Sex Hex Maniac any time soon. Trivia * Randi confirmed that science doesn't prove that you're not smart!'.'' * Did you know Randi mistook Ellen for Egoraptor? * Did you know that Randi likes '''Straw-pie? * He GENUINELY believes that it's a good idea to give out ALL of his personal information over the internet to a stranger whom he has known for about a week. * Randi claimed (on numerous occasions) that he was going to commit suicide just because some autistic girl whom he didn't know, wouldn't message him back within 5 minutes. * His idea of seducing women is to frequently make beef-jerky related innuendo. Category:Guys